Las memorias perdidas
by Hikari Shion
Summary: Tadashi pierde la memoria después de la explosión y desaparece junto con el profesor Callaghan, Hiro, junto con sus amigos y Baymax harán todo lo posible por recuperar a Tadashi. [Adv: contiene spoilers de la pelicula] [Yaoi/Incesto, no leas si no te gusta]
1. Capitulo 1

Hola, soy nueva en este fandom y en esto de subir fanfics, espero que les guste esta historia, que no es mía xD, bueno, fue escrita por mi amigo **Kiba Inuzumaki**, yo solo ayude dándole ideas y corrigiendo errores, sin más, esperamos que les guste.

**Advertencia:** contiene spoiler de la película, si no la has visto te invito a que la veas antes de leer esto, esta historia también contendrá incesto, si no te gusta favor de no leer.

* * *

><p>Era una noche un tanto atareada para el pequeño chico, Hiro Hamada, apenas y podía alcanzar la repisa más alta donde su hermano mayor guardaba las herramientas de trabajo, el pequeño pero muy inteligente Hiro estaba creando un nuevo proyecto con el cual llevar a cabo su plan de vencer a todo aquel que se le enfrentara en las ligas nacionales de luchas de robots, al parecer el chico no era tan listo después de todo, ya que, estas luchas eran ilegales en la ciudad de San Fransokyo, pero esto no detendría al menor, ni siquiera cualquier cosa en el mundo o al menos es lo que el pequeño pensaba.<p>

— ¡Demonios! ¿Cuál será motivo por el cual Tadashi deja las herramientas tan alto? — se preguntaba a sí mismo, bastante molesto mientras trataba de alzar su mano lo más alto posible para alcanzar aquellas herramientas de su hermano.

— C-creo que ya casi... ¡Ah! — cuando por fin creyó que alcanzaría a tomar la caja de herramientas este callo del montón de libros que tenía encimados para poder alcanzar la caja, pero para su suerte su hermano llego a tiempo y lo atrapo.

— ¿Eh?... no me doli… —

— Eso estuvo cerca... — dijo el mayor viendo a Hiro directo a los ojos mientras aun lo cargaba.

— T-tadashi... — dijo sin más mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo — ¿Q-que? ¿Que estas asiendo aquí, que no se supone que estabas en la escuela? — Preguntaba el chico aun con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas por el acto del mayor.

— Resulta que hoy termine temprano así que decidí regresar a casa — dijo Tadashi sin apartar la vista de su hermano menor.

— Ya suéltame... — dijo el pequeño para zafarse de el agarre de su hermano y ponerse de pie frente a él.

—Bueno, bueno… podrías decirme... —

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia un pequeño puchero.

— ¿Que estabas tratando de alcanzar, y que haces en mi lado de la habitación? — decía Tadashi con un tono un tanto serio.

— Y-yo estaba buscando las herramientas... — le decía apartando la vista.

— ¿A si, y porque no usaste las tuyas? — pregunto el mayor sonriéndole al pequeño.

— Esas herramientas ya no sirven... y no me gustan porque son muy rusticas... — decía aun evitando contacto visual con su hermano.

— Era eso, en ese caso te las pres… espera… — se detuvo un poco a pensar — ¿Acaso estas en peleas robóticas de nuevo? — habló con un tono aun tanto molesto, las palabras de Tadashi fueron muy directas y frías por el tono de voz que utilizo para usarlas, Hiro había sido descubierto, y su hermano no parecía nada contento, al contrario, se veía bastante enfadado, ya que al mayos no le agrada en lo absoluto que el participe en dichas peleas, lo cual lo ponía en situaciones muy difíciles y de vez en cuando muy malas.

— Respóndeme Hiro… ¿Estas en las peleas de robots de nuevo?... — preguntó nuevamente al más bajo de los dos.

— ¿Eh?, Tadashi sabes muy bien que ya no me interesan esas peleas, es solo que hoy quería trabajar en algo nuevo por eso necesitaba tus herramientas... — Mintió, no quería más problemas con su hermano, sabría que mentir traería aún más problemas más adelante, pero aun así lo hizo.

— Esta bien Hiro, confiare en ti — dijo Tadashi acariciando el cabello de su pequeño hermano lo cual provocó que este se sonrojara un poco.

— ¡O-oye! Ya no soy un niñito pequeño... —

— Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño hermano... — decía Tadashi algo serio y abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¡T-tadashi m-me aplastas! —

Después de una larga noche de abrazos y muestras de cariño rechazadas por parte de Hiro, este se dirigió a los callejones de las zonas bajas de San Fransokyo, ahí era el lugar de encuentro donde todos los peleadores competirían por el gran premio.

— ¡Bien, es hora! — decía el chico bajando por la escalera rápida y cuidadosamente.

Cuando Hiro llego la zona como era de esperarse nadie lo tomo en cuenta por lo cual este se ponía de mal humor, pero así como era una desventaja el chico la utilizaba para hacerlo una ventaja.

— ¡¿Todos están listos para el duelo mortal?! — decía la chica anunciando el gran comienzo pero antes de que todo comenzara el pequeño dijo:

— ¡E-esperen!... y-yo también quisiera competir... — dijo Hiro encorvado y apenado.

Como era de esperarse la gran multitud de personas se burlaron de él y al parecer no querían dejarlo competir, pero este no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

— ¿Tú crees que puedes contra nosotros pequeño? — le decían mientras se reían a carcajadas.

— Debes pagar para poder entrar enano... — decía la chica observando detenidamente al pelinegro.

— T-tengo mi propio dinero, lo suficiente para pagarles — contestaba Hiro mostrando el manojo de billetes.

— ¡Oh! en ese caso, adelante — dijo con un tono burlón aquel el hombre contra el que Hiro estaba a unos segundos de competir.

Después de una larga serie de batallas perdidas velozmente, el menor no dejaba de tratar de intentarlo, lo cual le convenía aún más a aquel hombre ya que por supuesto era más ganancia para él.

— Bien chiquillo creo que se te termino — dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y esbozando una sonrisa de victoria.

— ¡E-espere! aún me queda algo de dinero — decía el chico mostrando el ultimo montón de billetes que saco de su bolsillo.

— Si eso quieres… — dijo el hombre para preparar nuevamente a su robot.

Hiro tomo su control, movió algunos botones y luego… — Acabalo... — dijo el pequeño sonriendo maliciosamente.

Después su robot comenzó a dar una serie de ataques para que dé un momento a otro el robot de aquel hombre terminara hecho pedazos, el pequeño Hiro se levantó después de haber salido victorioso y tomo de vuelta todo su dinero junto con el de aquel hombre, ya que cada revancha era volver a agregar más dinero al premio y con ello llevarse el premio mayor, pero no se esperaba que su premio le saliera tan caro, ya que aquel hombre no se dejaría engañar y estafar tan fácil.

— Bueno creo que mejor me voy... — decía el pelinegro caminando a la salida.

— Espera un momento mocoso, ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar de estafarme de esta manera?! — decía el hombre muy molesto.

— Y-yo no engañe a nadie… —

— Muchachos... —

Cuando el hombre dio una especie de señal un grupo de hombres rodearon a Hiro lo cual lo metería en un gran lio ya que aquel hombre tenía un arma.

— Bien muchachito, devuélveme ese dinero ahora —

Y antes de que pasara algo más una motocicleta a toda velocidad casi arrollando a aquel hombre, apareció de la nada con ello salvando al pequeño.

— ¡Hiro, sube! — exclamó Tadashi apresurado.

— ¡Tadashi! — dijo Hiro para saltar a la motocicleta de su hermano.

Seguido de eso el mayor comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad en búsqueda de un camino sin obstáculos para poder escapar, mientras que Hiro comenzaba a contar las ganancias, Tadashi lo reprendía rápidamente mientras conducía fuera de ese lugar.

— ¡¿Estas bien?! — preguntaba Tadashi mientras seguía conduciendo.

— Si, gracias Tadashi — decía Hiro mientras contaba el dinero

— ¡¿Porque hiciste algo tan tonto?! ¡Tú sabes muy bien que las peleas robóticas son ilegales! — Tadashi regañaba y a la vez golpeaba a Hiro levemente.

— Las peleas robóticas no son ilegales, apostar en ellas lo es, ¡pero también es lucrativo! — decía Hiro mostrándole los billetes a su hermano después de que toda la persecución acabara llegaron a casa y su tía los esperaba con una buena explicación para las altas horas de la noche en las que se encontraban fuera los dos de su casa.

— Si la tía Cass se entera de que estamos fuera... —

— La tía Cass no se enterara de nada Tadashi, despreocúpate —

—… — Tadashi ya no respondió nada más y se quedó en silencio para seguir conduciendo.

Llegaron y ambos se quitaron los cascos, luego empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la cafetería rogando que la tía Cass no esté ahí lista para regañarlos.

— Creo que no se dio cuenta... — dijo Hiro entrando silenciosamente por la puerta.

— Cállate o nos escuchara… — decía Tadashi caminando aún más rápido de un momento a otro las luces de la cafetería se encendieron y con ello la tía Cass dijo:

— ¡Bien! ¡¿Se puede saber en dónde y que estaban haciendo los dos a las 3:45 a.m. fuera de casa?! — decía la mujer en un tono bastante molesto.

— B-bueno veras tía yo y Tadashi fuimos a dar un paseo y b-bueno creo que se nos fue el tiempo… — mentía Hiro

—… — El mayor no dijo nada pero observaba a su hermano con una mirada asesina.

— Chicos… miren yo sé que a veces la vida aquí puede ser un tanto… umm, aburrida, pero eso no les da el derecho de salir y hacer lo que quieran... — decía la mujer ya un poco más tranquila.

— Si tía... — hablaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

— Chicos prométanme que no lo volverán a hacer... —

— Esta bien tía... — dijeron los chicos aliviados.

— Ahora a su habitación, y ya no más paseos nocturnos sin autorización — decía su tía mientras observaba a los chicos subir a la habitación, cuando los chicos terminaron de subir a su habitacion Hiro trato de hablar con Tadashi, pero este al parecer no quería escucharle lo cual le preocupo un tanto a Hiro, por lo que decidió ser persistente en querer formar una conversación para antes de dormir.

— Tadashi, escucha perdón si quieres nos repartimos 30% y 70% de las ganancias... — decía Hiro sonriéndole a su hermano.

—... — Nuevamente el mayor no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente se recostó en su cama sin decir nada en lo absoluto.

— Está bien, ¿40% y 60%? — decía el chico ya preocupándose un poco

Por más que el menor le quisiera hacer hablar, Tadashi no soltaba ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Tadashi? —

El mayor después de un corto tiempo cerro las puertas corredizas que dividían la parte de su cuarto y la de Hiro, sin dirigirle ni la más mínima palabra y sin mucho menos darle alguna típica muestra de afecto apago su lámpara y se fue a dormir sin más, dejando a Hiro con las palabras en la boca y un tanto sorprendido y preocupado, Hiro jamás había sentido tanto miedo en todo el tiempo que ha vivido por esa misma razón es que ya no hizo más él también fue a dormir.

**Gracias por leer, esperamos sus reviews ¡No leemos en el prox. capitulo!**


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola de nuevo :D aquí les traemos el capitulo 2 de ''Las memorias perdidas''. Sin mas que decir, disfrútenlo ~

**Advertencia:** contiene spoiler de la película, si no la has visto te invito a que la veas antes de leer esto, esta historia también contendrá incesto, si no te gusta favor de no leer.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Hiro despertó y de inmediato recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, se imaginaba que a Tadashi posiblemente ya se le había pasado su enojo, así que ahora mismo iba a confirmarlo.<p>

— Tengo que… — decía el pelinegro levantándose de su cama. De inmediato se dirigió al lado de la habitación de Tadashi.

— ¡Tadashi! — dijo el menor para ponerse enfrente de las puertas corredizas que dividían el cuarto.

_''_ _¡B-bien!, esto será lo que haré, le pondré una mirada muy tierna y yo seré quien lo abrace esta vez...__''_ pensó el menor.

— Tadashi, de verdad lo sien... — no termino de hablar, había entrado en el lado de la habitación del mayor y para su sorpresa este no estaba ahí. — ¿Eh? ¿No está? — dijo viendo de un lado a otro.

'' _¿A dónde se fue? No es normal que el salga tan temprano… mucho menos sin despedirse…_'' Hiro se preocupó, pensó en muchas cosas, que se haya ido sin decirle nada lo puso muy triste.

— Al menos abrazarme mientras duermo… — decía el pequeño mientras su corazón se sentía vacío por dentro.

El menor comenzó a sentirse muy mal en ese momento, al parecer estos sentimientos de preocupación, tristeza y de temor no era por un simple amor fraternal, sino más bien un amor para un par de amantes en una crisis emocional, el pequeño se quedó en silencio algunos minutos viendo algunas fotografías que su hermano mayor había dejado encima del mueble de la computadora en donde se podía apreciar a ellos dos disfrutando de su compañía mutua, lo cual provoco en Hiro una tristeza inmensa y que soltara algunas lágrimas, pero armándose de valor se preparó para ir a disculparse con él, este donde este iría solo a eso.

— Debo ir a buscarlo y disculparme sinceramente con el... — decía el pequeño sollozando mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. — No quiero estar peleado contigo Tadashi... — dijo secando sus lágrimas para después irse a cambiar.

Después de alistarse bajo de su habitación en búsqueda de su tía para preguntarle a donde se había ido Tadashi.

— ¡Buenos días tía Cass! — exclamo Hiro bajando velozmente de las escaleras.

— Buen día cariño... wow, tranquilo, por poco y caes... —

— Tía, ¿no sabes a donde fue Tadashi? — preguntó Hiro aun preocupado.

— Pero por supuesto que se a dónde fue — respondió su tía, al parecer de ella si se despidió y le aviso a donde iba. — Me dijo que iba a la universidad —

— ¿En serio?, salió muy temprano hoy... — dijo hijo desanimándose un poco.

— Él dijo que hoy entraba más temprano ya que quería seguir trabajando en su nuevo proyecto ¿no te dijo nada? — dijo la mujer seria, Tadashi siempre le decía todo a Hiro, por eso le pareció raro raro.

Las palabras de la tía Cass le habían dejado todo en claro a Hiro. Sin pensarlo más salió de la cafetería, no sin antes agradecerle y despedirse de su tía. Se dirigió rápidamente a la universidad donde estaba su hermano, esperanzado en poder disculparse con él y que él mayor le perdonara.

— Debo pedirle perdón, es ahora o nunca... — decía el pequeño mientras subía al metro que pasaba más cercas de la universidad de San Fransokyo.

Después de un largo camino llego a la universidad y a toda velocidad fue a los laboratorios donde normalmente su hermano trabajaba junto con otros de sus compañeros de la escuela, al momento en el cual llego los amigos de Tadashi recibieron a Hiro.

— ¡C-con permiso!... — decía el pequeño abriendo las puertas de golpe.

— ¿Hiro? ¡Hiro! — Dijo Honey, después todos lo saludaron.

— Chicos, ¿dónde está Tadashi? —

— Tadashi está en su laboratorio — dijo uno de los amigos del mayor.

— E-está bien, gracias — dijo para dirigirse al laboratorio de su hermano, Hiro se armó de valor para entrar a donde estaba su hermano mayor.

En cuanto el pequeño abrió la puerta pudo observar al mayor trabajando muy intensamente, al momento en el cual Tadashi trabajaba en su proyecto el menor al observarle se llenó de impresión y a la vez de miedo ya que no sabía muy bien que decirle a su hermano en ese momento, pero él sabía muy bien que no era momento de perderse en admiraciones así que decidió dar el primer paso a su reconciliación.

— T-tadashi yo… — tenía miedo de que su hermano lo evadiera de nuevo, pero no había llegado hasta ahí para nada, así que sin mas dijo: — Tadashi lo siento mucho de verdad, por favor… no quiero estar así contigo… realmente lamento mucho lo que hice… —

—... — el joven simplemente siguió en lo suyo.

— Sé que te mentí y que no debí hacerlo, aun sabiendo que no debía, lo hice... por eso de verdad me siento muy mal por ello, y te pido disculpas —

— Debiste haberlo pensado antes de mentirme, yo confié en ti… — fue lo único que el mayor dijo para seguir con lo suyo.

— Tadashi, lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo te juro jamás volverá a pasar, esta vez te estoy hablando con la verdad... — decía el menor ya con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

Cuando el pequeño comenzó a llorar Tadashi se puso de pie y volteo a donde estaba el pequeño, Hiro solo miraba al suelo, cuando levanto la vista, vio al mayor acercarse, pero para sorpresa del pelinegro este solo paso por un lado, sin decir nada y salió del lugar dejando solo a Hiro, con ello terminando de romper el pequeño corazón del menor.

— T-tadashi... — ya no sabía qué hacer, sin más se acercó a una silla y ahí se sentó para pensar.

Ya después de algunos minutos solo en el laboratorio donde Tadashi antes lo dejo solo, se apareció Honey, la rubia tenía intenciones de ayudar y hacer sentir mejor a Hiro, por eso mismo ella entro y le hizo un poco de compañía al menor.

— Hola Hiro... — decía la ojiesmeralda asomándose por la puerta.

—... — el menor estaba dándole la espalda a la chica para que no lo vieran llorar.

— Hiro, tranquilo, no llores… — decía la mujer para entrar y acariciar el cabello del pequeño.

Las muestras de afecto y de compasión de Honey le ayudaron un poco o al menor, lo suficiente como para que dejara de llorar.

— Cuéntame... ¿por qué Tadashi esta tan extraño? — preguntaba Honey sentándose en una silla a un lado de Hiro.

— B-bueno, es que… se molestó conmigo porque ayer le mentí diciéndole que ya no participo en luchas robóticas, nunca pensé que se fuera a enojar tanto… —

— Entonces… ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora? —

— Q-quiero pedirle perdón... quiero que T-tadashi me hable de nuevo… quiero q-que vuelva a estar conmigo y me quiera c-como antes… — decía con palabras entrecortadas, apenas podía formular las palabras ya que contener el llanto no le estaba sirviendo de mucho.

— Bien... Hiro ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? — decía la chica después de haber analizado el asunto.

— C-claro… — dijo el menor con un tono de voz desanimado.

— A tu hermano, veo que le quieres mucho, y te preocupas bastante... ¿Tu amas a Tadashi?... — pregunto la chica, fue muy directa.

— ¿E-eh?... — Honey había dado en el blanco.

Hiro se percató de que la rubia estaba hablando muy en serio con él, sonrojándose agacho la cabeza y tubo que decir lo siguiente:

— Tadashi es mi hermano... lo quiero mucho pero... ¿Cómo podría amarlo de verdad? — Hiro mintió, sabía muy bien lo que sentía por su hermano, pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería que nadie más lo supiera.

— Ya veo... — dijo la rubia quedándose en silencio.

Amos no dijeron nada mas, Honey se quedo un rato mas al lado de su pequeño amigo, en momentos así, ella nunca abandonaba a sus amigos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Tadashi estaba escuchando desde afuera del laboratorio…

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí este capitulo, ¿Reviwes? ¿Galletitas? ¿Tomatazos? x'D Bien, bien, mi amigo Kiba ya esta trabajando con el capitulo 3 así que pronto estará.<p>

Muchas gracias a **Pamela Clarrise**,** Adil **y a** Lunna Svetlina Lemmon** por sus reviews, eso nos anima mucho :3

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? Deja un review y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ~


	3. Capitulo 3

¡Holis! aquí otro nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno, nos esforzamos mucho para tenerlo listo en un día, sin mas que decir, esperamos que les guste :D

**Advertencia:** contiene spoiler de la película, si no la has visto te invito a que la veas antes de leer esto, esta historia también contiene yaoi e incesto, si no te gusta favor de no leer.

* * *

><p>Después de una larga y penosa conversación con Honey, Hiro decidió darse por vencido ya que lo había tratado todo con su hermano y este lo había rechazado de una manera bastante cruel, pero la rubia no dejaría que el pequeño se rindiera tan pronto, así que decidió ayudarle a buscar nuevas ideas para reconciliarse con su hermano, a la rubia no le agradaba para nada ver a el pequeño llorando y al mayor tan molesto ya que después de todo los dos eran muy buenos amigos de la rubia.<p>

— Hiro... —

— Ya no sé qué hacer, Honey... — decía el menor triste, ya rendido.

— ¿Te vas a rendir tan pronto?... — dijo la rubia seria.

— ¿Tan pronto?... ¿tan pronto dices?... si ya he hecho de todo y siempre me evitaba... — contesto el pelinegro sintiéndose ofendido por el comentario de la rubia.

— Debe de haber alguna otra cosa que puedas hacer... no debes de rendirte ahora Hiro... — dijo la ojiesmeralda seria.

— ¿Que podría hacer?... — el chico se ponía a pensar serio a un lado de la chica.

La rubia observaba cada orilla del lugar y al ver un volante de la escuela no pudo resistirse a gritar y saltar de emoción lo cual hizo el menor diera un brinco de susto.

— ¡Lo tengo! — dijo la rubia saltando de la silla.

— ¿Q-que cosa? — preguntaba Hiro.

— Vas a entrar al concurso para admisión de la universidad — dijo bastante emocionada tomando a Hiro de la sudadera.

— ¿¡EEEHH!? — exclamo el menor muy sorprendido.

— ¿No lo ves? y según eres listo… harás un maravilloso invento utilizando esa cabecita tuya, entraras al concurso — dijo la chica aun emocionada.

— Espera… — Hiro dudaba.

— ¡Te admitirán en la universidad y Tadashi se sentirá muy orgulloso y, y!... — la chica estaba muy entusiasmada, no paraba de hablar sobre el plan que tenía para hacer que Hiro y su hermano se reconciliaran.

— No soy muy bueno en los proyectos grandes... — decía el pequeño inseguro.

— Pero claro que lo eres... o bueno, al menos eso nos hace pensar Tadashi todo el tiempo — dijo la chica sonriéndole al chico.

— ¿A qué te refieres?... — el chico pregunto con un tanto de interés

— Bueno, en los momentos que libres que tenemos, nos cuenta sobre tus inventos, cuando habla de ello siempre lo hace con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en pocas palabras te describe como el chico más lindo e inteligente de todos... tu hermano te adora Hiro… —

Las palabras de la rubia dieron justo en el corazón de Hiro haciendo que este se sonrojara hasta las orejas y tomando aire formulo solo una frase para después salir del lugar no sin antes agradecerle a Honey, sin más se marchó para comenzar a poner en acción el plan de la rubia. Debía apresurarse ya que el concurso era dentro de una semana.

Ya cuando el pequeño llego a casa sin si quiera saludar a su tía subió las escaleras a su habitación, para comenzar a ponerse a crear algún tipo de nuevo proyecto con el cual el chico entraría al concurso, por primera vez en su vida, el chico haría algo que podría servirle a futuro por lo que el pequeño decidió hacer este proyecto en grande.

— ¡Estoy listo! — dijo Hiro tomando un montón de hojas blancas lápices y demás.

Después de varias horas de ideas y proyectos rechazados por el pequeño este ya se le estaban acabando las ideas, jamás había creado o inventado alguna clase de proyecto que no fuera evaluado o probado además de él, lo cual lo ponía muy nervioso.

— ¡Demonios! ¡No se me ocurre nada! — decía el pequeño muy estresado lanzando el ultimo papel al contenedor de basura.

Después de algunos minutos sin continuar con el proyecto, el menor logro escuchar a su hermano mayor llegar.

— ¡Tía Cass estoy de regreso! — decía este entrando por la puerta del negocio.

— Bienvenido cariño, ¿cómo te fue? — preguntaba la mujer tranquila desde la cocina.

— ¿Huh?... ¡T-tadashi! — dijo el pequeño saltando del mueble de su computadora.

— Muy bien tía muchas gracias — contesto el mayor subiendo las escaleras a su habitación.

— ¿Quieres cenar algo cariño? — pregunto la mujer tranquila.

— No gracias, iré a mi habitación a descansar un poco... — dijo mientras se acercaba a su habitación

'' _¡D-demonios!, si me ve de seguro no querrá quedarse en la habitación, ¿qué hago?''_ pensó el pequeño muy nervioso. _'' ¡Ya se!''_ se dijo mentalmente el chico para correr a ocultarse a su ropero.

— Que día... y al parecer aún no termina… — decía el mayor entrando a la habitación.

Tadashi solo quería descansar un poco la mente y también cambiarse ya que al parecer trabajar en el taller no era un trabajo muy limpio que digamos, el mayor se había manchado con aceite la playera, así que decidió cambiársela por otra.

— Que desperdicio, es una de mis favoritas... — dijo el mayor observándola ya con el torso desnudo.

Por lo general el mayor prefería cerrar las puertas corredizas de la habitación o ir al baño para tener un poco más de privacidad, pero este al darse cuenta que su hermano no estaba no le dio mucha importancia en esta ocasión, por lo cual decidió cambiarse en medio de la habitación sin imaginarse que su hermano realmente estaba observando.

— T-tadashi… — el menor no podía creer lo que estaba viendo su rostro se puso rojo y decidió abrir un poco más las puestas apersianadas del ropero donde se encontraba escondido.

— ¿Eh?... — Tadashi volteo, creyó haber escuchado algo.

—... — Hiro se cubrió la boca y no se movió, estaba demasiado nervioso.

El menor se sintió muy nervioso ya que Tadashi se quedó unos instantes viendo el ropero y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se acercara y abriera la puerta descubriéndolo a él y aun peor dejándolo como todo un pequeño pervertido.

''_D-demonios y ahora que ha...'' _sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escucho a su hermano llamándolo.

— ¿Hiro?... — dijo el mayor con un tono confuso para voltear levemente la cabeza y acercarse a el ropero.

—... — el menor se quedó frio y no contesto nada además de ver a su hermano desde las persianas del ropero.

— No, pero que estoy pensando… ese bobo debe estar de nuevo en las peleas robóticas... — decía el mayor tratando de convencerse.

Hiro soltó un pequeño suspiro, aliviado de que su hermano no lo haya descubierto. De repente, el mayor comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Que acaso no te das cuenta?... — dijo Tadashi hablando solo, o al menos eso pensaba el — no quiero que salgas lastimado, o aun peor que mueras en ese lugar... —

''_T-tadashi… lo siento mucho''_ pensó Hiro mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla sonrojada.

— Pero… veo que jamás lo entenderás... — continuo el mayor.

Las palabras de Tadashi hicieron llorar un poco más al pequeño, intento contener el llanto y cerrar los ojos para que no salieran más lágrimas, pero el miedo y desesperación le gano, el menor se animó y salió del ropero muy decidido a demostrarle a su hermano que se equivocaba.

— ¡N-no tadashi te equivocas!, Y-yo... —

Hiro no se dio cuenta que su hermano ya había salido de la habitación, lo cual lo desanimo un poco, pero recordó lo que la rubia antes le había dicho así que no se rindió y decidió seguir trabajando. Al ver a su robot de cabeza a Hiro le dio una grandiosa idea.

— ¡Ya se lo que haré! — decía dando un salto de alegría y llevándose todas las herramientas al garaje para comenzar a crear su obra maestra.

Después de una muy larga semana de intenso trabajo y dedicación, llego el gran día, en el cual por fin Hiro podría demostrarle a su hermano que si podía cambiar, el menor al ver su gran trabajo sonrió y dijo:

— Ya quiero que lo veas, Tadashi... — dijo el pequeño viendo la foto que estaba colgada en la pared, una foto donde estaban los dos juntos sonriendo.

Pasaron varias horas de preparación, todos los amigos de Tadashi, Gogo, Honey, Fredd y Wasabi ayudaron a Hiro a llevar su gran creación y a hacerle compañía al pequeño a su gran presentación. Estando en la universidad, Hiro pudo notar a todos los inventores y sus grandes creaciones las cuales lo hacían sentir un tanto nervioso, pero los amigos de Tadashi no dejarían que se pusiera nervioso en su primera presentación.

_´´D-dios, ¿que estoy haciendo aquí?, frente a tantos grandes inventores…´´_ pensaba el pequeño mientras caminaba junto a los demás.

— Tranquilo pequeñín, no debes estar nervioso... — decía el más alto, Wasabi, notando los nervios del pequeño.

— Animo chico, lo harás bien... — comentaban los demás.

Minutos después llego el momento en el cual el menor tenía que presentar su proyecto a los profesores de aquella universidad, lo cual lo puso muy nervioso y peor aún al ver a su hermano entre la multitud lo hizo entrar en pánico, ese no era el momento de ponerse a llorar, sabía muy bien que debía demostrarle que va a cambiar, sin más el pelinegro subió al escenario y empezó a hablar.

— Hola, mi nombre es Hiro, Hiro Hamada, y estoy a punto de mostrarles algo muy cool — dijo el chico sacando algo de su bolsillo — E-este es un microbot... — dijo alzando la mano mostrando la pequeña máquina.

Los rostros de los profesores denotaban un tanto de disgusto, pero eso no detendría al pequeño, después de todo estaba obteniendo lo que quería, la atención de su hermano mayor.

— Sé que este amigo es pequeño, pero cuando sus amigos y él se reúnen... — decía el chico haciendo una pequeña pausa para colocarse un aparato en la cabeza.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar levemente y el público se preocupó un poco al sentir la sensación de que el suelo se arrastraba a la dirección donde el chico se encontraba.

— Los microbots son controlados por este neurotransmisor — decía el chico señalando el aparato de su cabeza.

El aparato y la gran cantidad de microbots lograron llamar la atención de varias personas del lugar, en cierta manera era muy buena señal hasta el momento, así que Hiro decidió mostrarles lo que su creación era capaz de lograr.

— Los microbots pueden tomar la forma y hacer todo aquel trabajo que se puedan imaginar en minutos, algo que un grupo de personas construiría en meses — decía mientras los aparatos lo llevaban a la cima de todos dejando impresionados a todo aquel que apreciara el trabajo de aquellas maquinas.

Después de una larga pero impresionante presentación, Hiro mientras bajaba de aquella escultura que había creado antes con los microbots, logro notar una sonrisa en el rostro de Tadashi lo que hizo que este se emocionara y dijera:

— No existe límite, es solo su imaginación, eso es todo, gracias por su atención. — dijo el pequeño haciendo una reverencia a todo el público mientras este aplaudía.

Minutos después de la gran presentación de Hiro y después de haber sido aceptado en la universidad, los chicos decidieron ir a celebrar y llevar al pelinegro a algún lado, pero les tomó por sorpresa que Tadashi los interrumpiera llevándose a Hiro a un lugar más privado.

Tadashi y Hiro caminaban, el mayor tomando el brazo del menor, hasta que pararon — Felicidades, Hiro, estoy muy orgulloso — dijo el mayo por fin hablándole a el pequeño provocando que este llorara de alegría.

— G-gracias… — dijo secándose las lágrimas que bajaban por sus rojas mejillas.

— Bienvenido al mundo de los nerds… — dijo el mayor revolviendo el cabello de Hiro.

— E-espera, ¿P-porque? — pregunto el pequeño bajando la mirada.

— ¿Porque, qué? — le pregunto al menor.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste de hablar de esa manera? — preguntaba el chico ocultando su rostro mientras las lágrimas se asomaban.

— Bueno, yo quería que de verdad me demostraras que querías cambiar — contesto Tadashi.

— ¡Pero yo me disculpe, fui a buscarte y me disculpe sinceramente, una y otra vez! —

— Lo siento Hiro, por lo que te hice pasar, pero sabes, fue por tu propio bien — contesto el mayor secando las lágrimas de su hermanito.

— A-aun así fue m-muy… —

— ¡Pero tú lo hiciste! — dijo Tadashi interrumpiéndolo y acariciando su cabello para después abrazarlo.

Hiro al ver a su hermano tan cercas simplemente se sonrojo y comenzó a llorar, se sentí muy feliz de que su hermano este hablando nuevamente con él, decidió corresponder al abrazo.

— Me lo has demostrado — dijo el mayor sin deshacer el abrazo.

— ¿Q-que te demostré? — preguntaba el pequeño confundido.

Hiro en realidad estaba muy perdido en sentimientos y además de que las acciones de su hermano lo estaban confundiendo aún más, por lo que el simplemente pudo formular esa pregunta, pero las acciones del mayor y la forma en como lo dijo decían algo más.

— Me demostraste que de verdad me amas — decía el mayor viendo como el pequeño se ponía rojo hasta las orejas. Por alguna razón, aquella vez cuando escucho a Hiro hablando con Honey, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del menor.

— ¿Y-yo? — Hiro solo pudo formular esa pregunta, estaba extremadamente nervioso.

— Si Hiro, yo lo sabía, y me siento feliz por ello — dijo Tadashi dedicándole una cálida y tierna sonrisa.

Los nervios del menor aumentaron salvajemente, su rostro y acciones lo denotaban a flor de piel, pero este se armó de valor y pregunto el pequeño muy nervioso:

— ¿E-está bien que tenga estos sentimientos?, somos hermanos… — preguntaba el chico de las mejillas coloradas.

— Lo se Hiro, yo pienso que, siempre y cuando sea amor sincero, estará bien — dijo el mayor

— ¿Y-y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti?... —

— Bueno, creo que con esto lo sabrás — dijo agachándose y tomando de las mejillas al pequeño plantando un beso los labios del menor.

Hiro no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en realidad estaba vuelto loco por todo lo que Tadahsi le había hecho pasar, pero se podría decir que estaba disfrutando de ese dulce y delicado beso que su hermano mayor le dio.

— T-tadashi… — dijo al momento de separarse, su corazón latía a mil por segundo y sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

— Hiro, yo te a…

De repente varias alarmas de la escuela comenzaron a sonar y al momento en el cual ambos las escucharon salieron corriendo a la escuela de nuevo interrumpiendo el bello momento de hace unos segundos. Cuando llegaron a la zona la universidad estaba envuelta en llamas y la multitud de personas corriendo lejos del lugar, cuando Tadashi encontró a una de sus compañeras este le pregunto:

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto Tadashi.

— S-sí, pero el profesor Callaghan sigue dentro del edificio — contesto la chica ahogada por el humo.

Tadashi al escuchar el nombre del maestro simplemente corrió a la zona para ayudarlo o salvarlo, pero Hiro desesperadamente tomo su mano y le dijo:

— ¡N-no, Tadashi, es muy peligroso! —

— Volveré, no te preocupes por mi Hiro… —

Simplemente Hiro al escuchar las palabras de su hermano lo dudo pero termino soltando su mano dejándolo ir al edificio en llamas haciendo que su gorra cayera al suelo, el corazón del pequeño palpitaba muy fuerte y unos instantes de ver después como su hermano se perdía entre las llamas del edificio, una gran explosión puso fin a todo haciendo que el pequeño cayera al suelo junto con la gorra de su hermano, cuando el pudo reaccionar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y gritando de terror y de pánico.

— ¡Tadashi! — Gritaba Hiro mientras caía al suelo, de sus ojos no paraban de salir lagrimas — ¡Tadashi! — siguió y siguió pero Tadashi nunca salió.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 3: ¿Reviews? <strong>

Ni yo pude evitar llorar cuando escribí el final *sobs* pero así es la vida, pero no se preocupen, TADASHI IS HERE!

Nuevamente agradecemos a **Lunna Svetlina Lemmon**, **Lisbeth **y a **Dako **por sus reviews, que nos dan energías para poder continuar uwu**  
><strong>

¿Tienes dudas? ¿Sugerencias? Deja un review y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ~


	4. Capitulo 4

**¡Finalmente pude publicarlo! siento la demora, trabajar e ir a la escuela me quita demasiado tiempo, pero eso no impedirá que actualice, espero que no les moleste mucho ****que tarde en actualizar uwu haré que la espera valga la pena :) **

**Bien, este capitulo es mas drama, ¡espero que les guste!**

**Advertencia:** contiene spoiler de la película, si no la has visto te invito a que la veas antes de leer esto, esta historia también contendrá incesto, si no te gusta favor de no leer.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varias semanas desde la trágica "muerte" de Tadashi, Hiro se mantenía encerrado en su habitación sin deseos de comer o de salir, ya que para él los motivos para seguir se habían terminado, simplemente se dio por vencido, sabía que eso no era lo que el mayor hubiese querido, pero le amaba tanto, tanto que esa pérdida le arrebato las ganas de seguir adelante. La tía del menor trataba de subirle los ánimos, pero lo que hacía era todo en vano, cada vez que la mujer subía a la habitación del menor a darle su plato de comida y a recoger los anteriores, notaba que este ni siquiera se molestaba en tocar el plato lo cual le preocupaba bastante.<p>

— ¿Hiro, cariño como estas? — pregunto la mujer entrando lentamente a la habitación.

— Hola tía Cass, estoy bien gracias... — contesto el menor con un tono bastante bajo.

— Me alegro, ¿qué crees?, me llamaron de la universidad diciendo que aun estas a tiempo para ir a clases — dijo rejuntando el plato de comida mientras dejaba el otro.

— Esta bien, gracias por avisarme... — Apenas salían las palabras de su boca, en realidad estaba bastante desanimado que ni hablar quería.

— Bueno entonces, ya sabes — decía la mujer mientras abría las persianas de la habitación del chico para después salir.

— Si lo se… — dijo el pequeño Hamada levantándose solamente para volver a cerrar las persianas.

Horas en soledad, Hiro decidió levantarse a probar un poco de la comida que su tía le había preparado. Una vez acabado de comer tomo a su robot de pelea de la repisa que al tomarlo se le resbalo de las manos con ello haciendo que se golpeara el pie reaccionando inmediatamente ante el dolor.

— ¡AUCH!, d-demonios — dijo Hiro sobándose el pie.

Mientras seguía quejándose del dolor, un extraño sonido hizo que dejara de quejarse, el sonido provenía del lado de la habitación del mayor, al voltear vio una extraña figura más bien dicho un robot que parecía un gigantesco malvavisco blanco, se acercó al menor dejándolo sin habla.

— Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal — dijo el robot una vez que se acercó.

— ¿H-hola? — preguntó al robot agregando un tono confuso en su voz.

— Oí un sonido de angustia, ¿tienes algún problema? — contesto el robot viendo al pequeño.

— Esto… solo me he golpeado un pie —

— En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor? — pregunto el Baymax mientras que en su gran y notoria panza blanca aparecía una pantalla con diferentes caras acomodadas del 1 al 10.

— Hmmm, ¿cero?, de verdad no te preocupes estoy bien, ahora dime, ¿a quién le perteneces?, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? y ¿cómo que eres mi enferme-robot? —

— Tadashi me creo, estoy hecho para ayudar a los demás, especialmente a ti, Hiro — decía el robot.

— ¡E-espera!, ¡¿T-tadashi te creó?! — Hiro estaba bastante sorprendido y confundido, no podía creer que aquel robot que se encontraba frente a él fuera creación de su hermano.

— E-escucha, quiero que me expliques eso de que Tadashi te cre… —

— Tadashi, ¿Cuándo va a regresar? — decía el robot interrumpiendo y volteando a ver el lado de la habitación del mayor, encima de la cama yacía la gorra de Tadashi.

— Tadashi… no va a regresar… el murió Baymax... — dijo el menor triste mientras se acercaba y cerraba las puertas corredizas.

— Tadashi estaba en perfecta salud, con la dieta adecuada y ejercicio habría tenido una larga vida —

— N-no murió por una enfermedad, fue un… accidente... — dijo Hiro recargándose en la puerta que dividía los cuartos, de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas.

Al momento en el que el menor comenzó a llorar recargado en la puerta escucho los pasos del robot alejándose y al verlo este ya estaba descargando miles de archivos de la computadora, lo cual el menor no pudo contenerse a preguntar.

— ¿Q-que haces? — pregunto mirándole confuso.

— Descargo una base de datos sobre pérdidas personales y algún tratamiento — decía el robot mientras continuaba con el proceso — listo — dijo el robot — Tratamiento: contacto con amigos o…

Baymax se acercó a Hiro y le abrazo — Otros tratamientos: compasión y consuelo físico — el robot comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Hiro haciendo que este se sintiera mejor y sonriera — Todo estará bien, ya, ya. —

— Gracias Baymax, me siento un poco mejor. — dijo sonriéndole al robot para después dirigirse a su cama, se sentó en una esquina de esta. De repente el robot dijo:

— Hiro, Tadashi está aquí —

Hiro abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, ¿Por qué Baymax habría dicho eso? — No Baymax… Tadashi no está aquí… — decía el menor poniéndose de pie mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente, Hiro amaba demasiado a Tadashi que no soportaba el hecho de que ya no estaba a su lado.

— Tadashi está aquí — lo seguía repitiendo una y otra vez.

— ¡No! ¡No está aquí, Tadashi murió! — grito el menor mientras su voz se cortaba por el llanto. Dolía mucho, Hiro por fin se sintió feliz en aquel momento cuando ambos declararon sus sentimientos hacia el otro, incluso se habían besado, pero, desgraciadamente tuvo que ocurrir aquello, sin tan solo no le hubiese soltado…

De repente el robot reprodujo una serie de grabaciones del mayor en su gran estomago en la cual se podía apreciar como Tadashi trabajaba muy duro y sin descanso mientras creaba al robot que ahora le hacía compañía al menor, Hiro observaba atentamente el video, su corazón latía rápidamente y las lágrimas dejaron de caer, el video termino con una imagen de su hermano sonriendo.

— E-entonces es verdad que Tadashi te creó... — dijo el menor poniendo su mano en la pantalla del estómago del robot en la que aún se encontraba la imagen de Tadashi sonriendo.

Los días pasaban como si nada, ahora Hiro tenía compañía, tenía a Baymax y poco a poco le iba agarrando cariño al robot, con el tiempo pasado también surgieron varias preguntas de lo sucedido ''aquel día'' ¿cómo es que la sala de exposiciones termino en llamas?, ¿Un accidente? O… ¿El incendio fue provocado?, se sacó esas preguntas de la mente cuando escucho la voz de su tía.

— ¿Pasa algo, Hiro? — de la nada apareció su tía, al parecer traía la cena.

— Que bueno que estas aquí tía Cass, hay algo que quiero preguntarte… — Hiro se puso serio, decidió hablar sobre lo del incendio — Después del incendio… ¿no encontraron rastros del cuerpo de Tadashi o del profesor Callaghan? —

— Bueno… así fue Hiro, y hasta hoy no nos han dado una explicación sobre eso. — la mujer no dijo nada más, dejo la cena en el escritorio del menor y le hizo una seña de que bajaría de nuevo a la cocina.

Hiro quedo completamente en silencio, muchas ideas se le venían a la cabeza, _'' ¿Y si Tadashi está…?'' _el menor comenzó a esperanzarse y no se rendiría hasta encontrar la última pieza del rompecabezas. De un momento a otro Baymax salió provocando un susto al menor haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

— ¡Auch! — se quejó Hiro, esa caída le dolió.

— Tuviste una caída — dijo el robot mirando desde arriba.

— ¿Tú crees? — Dijo el menor con sarcasmo — ¿U-uh? — desde el suelo logro observar un leve movimiento en el bolsillo de su chaqueta que se encontraba bajo su cama, la dejo ahí después de _''aquel día''_. Al sacar la chaqueta reviso que era aquello que provocaba ese movimiento y al descubrir lo que era abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿E-eh? ¿E-esto como es posible? — Se preguntaba el menor confundido — pero si los demás microbots... se destruyeron junto con el neurotransmisor en el incendio… —

Para Hiro esa situación era bastante confusa, se quedó quiero pensando, _''Es como si quisiera ir con los otros microbots…''_

— Debe de estar fallando... — guardo el microbot en un pequeño contenedor y lo dejo en el escritorio.

Baymax se acercó y lo tomo para después decir — Al parecer tu pequeño robot quiere ir a algún lugar — decía el robot observando atentamente a la pequeña máquina.

— Y hora mismo averiguaremos a dónde quiere ir — el pelinegro se puso su chaqueta y zapatos dispuesto a ir a donde el microbot lo guie.

— Iré contigo, debo asegurarme de que mi paciente siempre este bien —

— Esta bien, Baymax, solo que no hay que hace mucho ruido para que la tía Cass no se dé cuenta — sin más que decir, ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

Después de una larga y cansada caminata en busca del lugar a donde el microbot quería ir, finalmente parecía que lo encontraron, era un edificio viejo y abandonado, y para su mala suerte la puerta principal estaba cerrada con candado. El menor miro hacia arriba en busca de alguna otra entrada, por suerte había una ventana abierta, sin más se subió en la cabeza de Baymax.

— Procede con precaución, caer de esa altura puede causar varios daños físicos — dijo el robot mientras Hiro alcanzaba la ventana.

Logró entrar, seguido ayudó a Baymax a subir también tomándolo de los brazos, dentro del lugar no parecía haber alguien o algo ya que el silencio reinaba, pero aun así el menor decidió echar un vistazo. Al momento en el que se acercó más a los rincones más obscuros del edificio se topó con un pequeño cuarto semi-transparente, de lejos parecía que había alguien dentro pero una vez que se acercó para ver mejor no vio a personas dentro si no a dos manos robóticas realizando algún especie de trabajo, rodeo el pequeño cuarto hasta encontrarse con algo aún más extraño, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aquello que las manos robóticas estaban realizando eran microbots, SUS MICROBOTS, miro hacia otro lado y habían enormes contenedores con millones de microbots.

— Mis microbots… ¿C-como puede ser esto posible? Alguien está fabricando más… son demasiados — ver todo eso solo hizo que entrara en pánico y su cabeza se llenar de dudas.

— ¿Hiro?

— ¡Ahhhhh! — dió un brinco del susto — ¡¿Baymax?! ¿Q-que haces?, ¡casi me da un infarto! — dijo el pelinegro viendo al robot.

— Eso es remediable, mis manos tienen desfibriladores, despejen... — dijo Baymax cargando los desfibriladores que Tadashi le instalo en las manos.

— ¡W-wow, para!, E-es solo una expresión — dijo el chico deteniendo al robot.

De un momento a otro la pequeña maquina comenzó a moverse sin control tratando de regresar con las demás y estas estaba tomando una forma punzante y peligrosa amenazando Hiro y a Baymax.

— Oh no.

— ¡AAH, corre! — Dijo comenzando a correr pero se detuvo al ver que Baymax no hacía lo mismo — ¿¡Q-que esperas!? — pregunto alterado el chico viendo que el robot avanzaba demasiado lento.

— No soy rápido — decía Baymax mientras seguía avanzando lentamente.

Los miles de microbots se acercaban a gran velocidad, Hiro tuvo que tomar a Baymax de la mano para salvarlo, tuvo que hacer varias proezas antes de lograr apartarse del alcance de los micrtobots, cuando el menor pensaba que la situación no podría ponerse más peligrosa entre los miles de microbots frente a el apareció una figura obscura con una máscara que ocultaba completamente tu rostro, Hiro se detuvo frente a este, se quedó paralizado, de un segundo a otro estaba atado a los microbots siendo alzado a la altura del tipo con la máscara.

— ¡B-bájame! Tu… ¡así que tú eres el culpable del incendio y la muerte de Tadashi! — Hiro comenzó a llorar de la ira, atrás, se encontraba Baymax.

— Tadashi — soltó el robot — Tadashi esta aquí — Baymax señalo al enmascarado.

— ¿Q-que? — de repente Hiro sintió un dolor de cabeza y comenzó a moverse tratando de safarse del agarre de los microbots — ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!— comenzó a tirar patadas atinando al de la mascara tumbándolo al suelo y con ello provoco que la mascara cayera de su rostro. Al parecer el neurotrasmisor se encontraba en la mascara ya que al caer del rostro del enmascarado los microbots dejaron de moverse liberando a Hiro.

— Tadashi — Baymax se acerco tomando del brazo a quien decía ser Tadashi que aun se encontraba en suelo.

— ¿Quien diablos es Tadashi? — para sorpresa de Hiro quien ahora se encontraba totalmente en estado de shock, el ''enmascarado'' era Tadashi, su vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa y lo ultimo que logro ver es a Tadashi tomar la mascara y huir con los microbots.

_..._

_Tadashi esta vivo... pero... es como si no fuese el, ¿que te han hecho?..._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 4: ¿Reviews? ¿Machetazos? no nos odien por dejarlo así ;w; *cries in a corner*<strong>

**Agradecimientos: **Muchisimas gracias a todos que estén leyendo este fanfic y gracias por sus reviews :)

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háznoslas saber dejando un review y nos leemos el próximo capitulo!


End file.
